On The Wire
by Sombereyes
Summary: The moon was out, and their embrace did nothing to deny the facts that left them booth teetering on the edge of an unquestionably deep abyss. It was a train wreck waiting to happen, both of their hearts on the wire.


A/N: This was written before Forever's Confession, and doesn't really have a plot line to it…just sort of wrote itself out of my love for these characters…before I had a solid concept for Haruki and Suzu, I made a lot of these little blurbs. I was originally going to scrap it, but since there is at least a small fandom growing for Haruki/Suzu, I figured I might as well post this one up here.

 **On The Wire**

Shattering sighs cut through the dead of night as well manicured fingers grasped onto the pillow that her head rested upon. Never once in her life had such sweet rapture tore through her, and such thing was a feat among feats. She dared not open her eyes as her lungs fought for air. Soft kisses upon her neck were not enough to quell her heart. It beat away with such violent ferocity that it threatened to consume her entirely.

Suzu had never felt such a way before.

Even her hips danced to their own tune. Lingering just above her grinned a woman that was by no means as jaded by time, or circumstance. Maybe it was the innocence that twinkled in that endless gaze. A playful smirk matching up wonderfully with those deep eyes of honey. Her kisses were even so sweet, like that of her favorite snack, pocky.

Whatever it was, Suzu dared not look, least she fall deeper into the torment of her own fears. She was used to the cold, bitter numbness that left her feeling exhausted by her anxieties…but this was different. This was warm, and the insecurities playing in the shadows of her mind were timidly amusing..almost something enjoyable, if not embarrassing.

Spent, heaving for air, and yearning for the warmth of the woman who dared to break her of her shell, Suzu could do no more than mutter words that were too quiet to hear. Tears slipped from her closed eyes, hot, like the rest of her burning soul.

She tried and failed to stifle them, even as soft fingertips caressed them away from her cheeks. Even in that, she could not find purchase between reality and fantasy, teetering on the line that everlasting life gave her.

"Suzu…" It was a soft question. One that went unfinished out of kindness alone.

"It's nothing." Bloodshot amber eyes lifted to those of honey. Torn between words and actions, she merely licked her lips.

"It's always something." Haruki replied into the nape of Suzu's neck. "Isn't it?"

"We promised not to get too deep." Suzu said, as she sighed deeply, weaving her fingertips through long tresses of rebellious pink.

"Maybe…but isn't that what this is?" Haruki asked, feeling the womanly curves pressing into her body once more. Hips to hips, thighs tangled under the sheets, hearts to hearts. If that wasn't to be considered something more important, something special, than nothing could be. "Might as well give up the fight, we crossed the line long ago."

Yet, worry they did. Terribly so, and it left no room for ambiguity between them. The situation itself was more blatant than the gratuitous sex Suzu promised herself it would be. She'd sworn it would never be more than that. Haruki had even agreed that she didn't want anything more, that she didn't have the time for anything else.

So, they called it what it was; a cheap fuck to get by. Nothing else but natural instincts and baser desires unmasked in a place where nobody else would see.

That was wrong from the start, because Haruki could see every blemish, touch every detail, and give reason where there was none. Even the way she spoke was gentle, her every caress unwittingly kind, and Suzu had tangled herself up in that feeling, drenched herself in the unquestionable openness of her own emotions.

She'd let Haruki taste her, draw from her the most basic of all things fleeting and indescribable, as incoherency drifted from her tongue. It was far more than she could deal with. Far more than they would both ever truly admit to themselves.

Yet, the moon was out, and their embrace did nothing to deny the facts that left them booth teetering on the edge of an unquestionably deep abyss. It was a train wreck waiting to happen, both of their hearts on the wire.

"Yeah…" Suzu agreed. "It's too deep, but it's also too late."

"So what?" Haruki murmured, her head resting on Suzu's shoulder. "As long as we're here, I don't care."


End file.
